Merceedez Diamond
by MerceeLovee
Summary: Mercee has went through a lot two years after James left . What happens when Mercee comes to the Palmwoods ?
1. New Girl, Niiice

I ran away . I just kept running not bother looking back . i have my pink hockey bag filled with all the stuff I need...For now. My name is Merceedez Diamond. It all started about two years ago with my big brother left me , my mom and dad to go to Hollywood with his three best friends. Never saw him since. Well... that's wrong I have seen him...on CD covers, posters, even on TV! But since he left my dad died, my mom getting re-married to Jake Trade. She died two months ago and Jake abusing me . last week I finally made enough money to buy a plane ticket to L.A. and my social worker says , that i either have to

A) stay with Jake,

Or B) go and see if my brother will let me stay with him .

I am going to ... somewhat go with B . (:

I went on the plane leaving all my Minnesota roots behind...time for me to finally start over. I got a cab to the Palm Woods , 'Home to the Future Famous' , leaving me with 2000 dollars left. I went to the front counter a fat man with glasses...greeted?... me... while eating a tuna and onion sandwhich...yeah...his breath stinks.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ? I HAVE NO TIME . FOR YOU LITTLE GAMES." He yelled.

I raised an eyebrow then moved my hair to the side.

"No, i am here to _live_ so can I please get reregistered?"

He then looked nervous.

"Oh ! oh yes Miss...?"

I looked and smiled. "Diamond"

"Oh, great another James Diamond fan! Now please tell me your _real_ last name." I looked at him.

"No! Really my last name is Diamond!" I pulled out my wallet with my birth certificate , health card etc.

He nodded and I got my room keys.

"Apartment 2K"

I smiled and skipped towards the elevator ... and look for the cat dragged in. Kendall and James.

I walked past them not saying anything. Then I heard whispers behind me.

"New girl! Niice" i heard James. Okay...that was wrong on SO many levels.

"Dude...she looked super familiar...but she's hot." Gross.

I went up onto floor 2 . and saw Logan and Carlos. Greeatt.

Carlos went into his apartment ... i think . and Logan kept looking at me and then his eyes widen .

"MERCEE?" he yelled. Really Logan? Scream louder.

I gave him a weak smile and waved. He quickly ran over and gave me a big hug. "Logan...can't breathe" he let go .

"Oh my god, what are you doing here? The guys are going to flip out !" he said and kept going I just muted him out for a while.

"Wait...Logan. How did you recognize me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Please Mercee, your the only one I know with James exact hair colour and eyes, and your the only girl I know that would go to Hollywood with a Hockey back that has Diamond with Diamonds on the side."

"Wow. At least SOMEBODY recognized me."

He cocked his head to the side. "who didn't?"

"James and Kendall , I just passed them , they think I am...really attractive."

Logan made a face. Probably thinking that James thinking his baby sister is hot.

Out of nowhere Carlos comes out with his hockey helmet on and a corn dog in one hand and a hockey stick with the other. He was complaining about something to Logan about why no one in a horror movie won't listen to him. Then he looked up at me.

"Mercee? Mercee DIAMOND?" he asked.

"Uhm, Hey" I said and smiled. I quickly unzipped my bag and got out my hockey helmet. Right before Carlos hugged me against the wall.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" he yelled. Carlos is definitely stronger than Logan.

"Can't...BREATHE" he waited about a minute before Logan pulled him away .

Then my old best friend in the whole world came up from the elevator with her mom. Katie Knight.

"MERCEEDEZ!" she squealed.

"KATIE!" we both ran up and hugged each other.

"Why didn't we get hugs like that?" Carlos and Logan complained.

"because Katie didn't try to SMOTHER ME TO DEATH."

Me and Katie went to my apartment to sort my stuff out. And we caught up a bit.

"You know...James has been depressed lately ." I looked at her concerned.

"he's been drinking, he's been missing you so much...Gustovo wouldn't give him anytime off to go and visit you." My heart almost fell .

"James...has been drinking?" Katie just nodded. "how much?"

She bit her lip hoping I wouldn't ask that.

"One too many.." was all she said.

"I-I have to see him"


	2. James ,James, James

Me and Katie went to her apartment. When James and Kendall walked in.

"Hi" I said smiling.

"Hey" they both said in usion .

"My name is Miranda" I said sticking out my hand. And looking back at Katie, Logan, Carlos and . They looked confused.

"I am Kendall" Kendall said shaking my hand. "and I am James"

"nice to meet you" they said in usion.

"do I look familiar?" they both shook their heads.

I turned around "yup there hopeless."

And sat back down with Katie. They both ran over to where we were.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I-WE ARE HOPELESS? WE DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU." James yelled. Same ol' James, yelling at strangers.

"James, James, James is that anyway to speak to your _sister?" _his face blanked out. Kendall looking just as shocked.

"M-M-Mer-c-c-ceedez?" he stuttered. I nodded. He cried. James DIAMOND cried. Last time I saw him cry was...I never seen him cry...he always tried so I would never cry. I got up and hugged him. He hugged me back and sobbed. Everyone else got over the shock of James crying and left the room.

"I-I-I-I-I miss you , S-s-s-so much!" he was shaking. I never seen James act like this.

"James , it's okay! I am fine...now." I said barley saying the last part.

"What do you mean now ? Did somebody hurt you?" he broke away from the hug to look at me..really look at me. I slowly nodded my head. A tear rolling down my face. And collapsed. I couldn't take it anymore. I missed James , so much ,my parents both dead. And I have gotten abused.

"Who?" he growled. Anger flashed in his eyes.

"M-M-Mom's ... Husband... our stepfather ." he hugged me..not tight but lightly. Like I was a newborn baby that he didn't want to hurt. James already knew about our parents deaths, but didn't know mom got re-married.

"M-M-Merceedez... I am so sorry that I've been a bad big brother. I should've never left you. I could've pro.." his voice cracked "tected you. Please, please forgive me..." he whispered the last part.

"Of coarse I forgive you! Your my big brother. Actually my apartments right next store." He looked at me.

"Your living here. ALONE ?" he said protectively .

"yes." Was all I said. He got up and went to his room and got all of his hair supplies and some clothes.

"James what are you doing?" I asked,

"Living with you. Your my _baby_ sister and no way I am letting you live _alone_." Well there's that protective brother I never really faced. He must think that if he got attracted to me before he knew who I was he probably thinks the whole male population will be too.

"WHY NOT?" I whined.

"because...your different since you were 12...your more...developed now.." he said awkwardly.

"what can I say? I am a Diamond.." I started

"and everyone loves Diamonds" he finished. We made that up when i was 10 and he was 12. Those were the good days. Me and James decided to go swimming, I changed into my bikini and wore a pair of shorts and a band tee. When we went down and I took of my top layer , James looked shocked.

"YOU GOT YOUR BELLYBUTTON PIERCED?" he roared. I looked down . and acted shocked.

"How ever did that get there...what is going on?" i said in a baby voice.

"MERCEEDEZ JENNIFER DIAMOND. Answer the question." Wow..he must be pissed.

"Well obliviously! Mom ..let me get it done.."

Out of no where Carlos came and did his tribe call and picked me up and ran with me in his arms into the water.

"MY HAIR!" I screamed. They all looked at me in disbelief. I smiled. "Kidding. I am not _that _much like James." Then splashed water at Carlos.. then he splashed back, and it was a never ending cycle. Until Carlos yelled " LETS BREAK THE RECORD OF THE WORLDS BIGGEST FART UNDER WATER." Kendall ran and got his camera while Carlos at 20 jumbo beans and I just watching from a distance. Logan came out.

"what are you guys doing?"

"Trying to beat the world record for biggest fart underwater." I yelled. Some people stared.

"What? You guys were here for the last hour, you know what's going on." I yelled.

"Mercee, be nice!" James told Logan was saying something about Carlos being too far down.

I walked over there. "Guys he's been down there for 30 minutes. How does he hold his breath that long?"

"When do you think its going to happen?" Logan asked.

"I am not sure..."Kendall said leaning towards the water time bomb. _Tick tick ._

Carlos came up excitedly. "Did you get it?"

The camera was DEAD . frying.

"Is this suppose to happen?" Kendall asked. We all groaned. I went to go back to my- now mine and James apartment when three girls came up to me.

"Hey , you Mercee right?"

"yeah...who are you?" I asked.

"We're the Jennifers of coarse ! wow, she is new." SaidPlatinum Barbie.

I raised an eyebrow.

"okay..what do you want?" I asked

"for you to hang out , with us." Said Brunette Barbie.

"I don't think I'll fit in your little, Jennifer club" I smiled and started to walk away.

"Not. So. Fast." Platinum said. I turned around.

"What?" i asked impatient .

"your middle name is Jennifer. So you have to hang out with us."

I laughed and walked away shaking my head. When I accidently walked into a blonde girl. Making us both fall. She was generally pretty.

"Sorry!" I said helping her up.

"It's okay..you look really familiar..have we met?"

I laughed. Even strangers recognize me

"Only if you were on the girls' Minnesota hockey team. I am Mercee"

"Oh! Your James Diamond's sister! Your like everywhere in his room.. i heard your good at hockey!"

"you like hockey?" asked kind of excited.

"No...Kendall had the same reaction.."

"We're hockey heads...James forced me into hockey when he was 6 and i was 4. Played ever since , and I can kick Logan's butt anyday of the week" I said smiley . I am going to like her.


	3. Wayne

Me and the blonde girl hanged out for while. I forgot her name...oops.

But what i do know is that she is dating Kendall. They are a really cute couple i have to admit. James is...acting more protective then i have ever seen him. I accidently walked into a cute guy. We both fell to the floor, i fell uptop of him. Smooth.

"I am so sorry , i am such a klutz sometimes" i said getting up. He smiled .

"it's okay , i am Wayne..you?"

"Mercee" i said and smiled. Suddenly i was off the ground and James was carrying me away. I sighed and waved to Wayne. When we were far enough away from him he put me down , i crossed my arms.

"Well? What lecture am I going to get now?" i asked

"yeah..YOU DONT TALK TO WAYNE. He's evil!" James yelled. I raised an eyebrow.

"how?"

"Hmm, let me see, tried to kick Kendall out of the band...flirted with the Jennifers" when he said the Jennifer's i made a face and he looked at me.

"What's wrong with the hottest girls in the Palmwoods?" i glared.

"I CAN'T DATE YOU. And i can't call you hot either..that's just WRONG." I walked away and bumped into Logan. Well if i cant hang out with Wayne Logan is the next cute guy.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey Logie," i said. He looked at me.

"uh...hi Mercee...James said we're not allowed to talk to you..." Logan said and started walking away.

"WHAT . WHY NOT?" I yelled when we was halfway down the hallway. He turned around and just shrugged. Well now my life sucks. Can't talk to Wayne, or to any of my best friends. Well , i guess the guys are my best friends...never really talked to anyone else in my life. I went up to apartment 2J to someone i knew for sure i could talk to. My most best friend. Katie Knight. I knocked on the door. answered.

"Mercee? Why are you here? Kendall isn't home.."

I looked at her funny.

"I am here for Katie..."

"...Katie..?" she asked

I nodded , why would she question about her only daughter?

"Katie...left. she went to live with her dad..didn't she tell you?" i shook my head.

I went back to apartment 2K. James walked in with PB , Platinum Barbie. They were arm in arm and making googly faces at each other. I wanted to gag. They totally ignored me and went to James room. I don't want to know what will happen in there. I went to get a drink from the fridge and all I saw was a ton of alcohol. I need to talk to James about his drinking problem tonight. I went and watched TV . all i remember was watching _Grown Ups_ and next thing i know i am waking up in my room. I stretched and got up looking at the clock. Eight o'clock. I went out of my room to see James watching TV. I walked over to see what he was watching, made a face.

"James...Why are you watching Twilight?" he jumped seeing me up.

"uh...i am not..?" he said in questioning tone.

"Yes, you are.." i snapped back. That went on for a while until James had it and picked me up. At first i was just wondering what he was doing until we were in the lobby.

"No, no , no , no , no ,no ! JAMES DON'T." I screamed. He was just about to drop me into the pool when i dropped...on the ground. I looked to see James next to me holding his stomach..? and to see an angry Wayne.

"What the hell?" i said and crawled towards James,

"Are you okay?" i asked him, he just grunted a bit. The pool was empty except us three. Then i was pulled by the hair. _Hard._ I yelped.

"Oh please, shut. Up."Wayne said. And slapped me. So...this is what James was trying to tell me. And that slap hurt. Next thing i knew i was underwater...drowning.

**OOOH cliff hangeeeerrr. Yeeah , i just wanted to have an eviiillll Wayne Wayne in there. What do you guys think is going to happen to Mercee? Reviews are welcome **** and the next chapter shall be up soon ! ooh, any couple ideas ? ;)**


	4. a different feeling from Logan

I could barley take it anymore and i couldn't open my eyes at all , i got lifted from the water and couldn't breathe at all. Someone was stroking my hair, probably James,

"Mercee , please don't go, please I-I love you baby sis," i could tell he was crying now.

"Dude, maybe i should do CPR." I heard someone whisper i could barley tell who it was.

"No ,thats like making out with her!"

"IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING SOON THEN MERCEEDEZ WILL DIE AND I DON'T WANT HER TO BE GONE JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO JAMES." It was Logan..me and Logan never talked that much..and he _must_ have been worried and frustrated if he used my full name. James gave me one more hug and i was on the cold ground again. Logan did the CPR , while James was saying stuff like stay with me, and things like that. I started coughing , and my eyes opened to a worried Logan. I got this feeling. A _different_ feeling from Logan. I started crying. And i collapsed in Logan's arms. He hugged me back. I didn't notice i was spaced out until i saw James holding my face in his hands trying to talk to me. Last time that happened was when i was 11 and had a _major_ panic attack.

"Mercee, look at me. Your okay, your safe now. Please stop saying those things. Its not your fault." I looked at him. I am saying stuff?

"We love you . please stop crying." I finally calmed down.

"I-I-I am sorry..what was i saying?"

He looked at me like i was crazy.

"that everything is your fault..mom and dad's deaths, why you were abused...how your going to ruin my career , and.." he teared up here , "how everyone's lives would be easier if you were...dead. Mercee, your my baby sister, i can't imagine my life _without_ you. And, when you said those things... it broke me inside.." he said and hugged me. He kissed my forehead. I smiled. Then got a sickening feeling in my stomach.

"W-what h-happened to W-Wayne?" I stuttered. James looked hesitant before he answered.

"Well...when you..were...underwater being...hit. Kendall, Carlos and Logan came out and helped...and Kendall and Carlos went to get rid of Wayne...i think i failed to be your big brother again..i really love you Merceedez. But i am not good at this. If i see him looking at you again i will smash his face in." James said and cradled me. He looked at his watch.

"i gotta go, i need at least 8 hours of sleep if am going to get up at 6 tomorrow . be in the apartment by 12." He said and kissed my head . then he left . i took some deep breaths. I jumped when someone touched my shoulder. I looked to see Logan with worry and pain in his eyes.

"Mercee...are you okay?" he asked. Looking in my eyes. I smiled. I _really_ smiled.

"yeah, thanks for caring Logan" i said and hugged him. He held me tightly. Me and Logan were never that close but something seemed..different. when we let go i noticed that Logan was crying. I wiped his tears away.

"Why are you crying Logie?"

He could barley speak

"I-I-I don't what i would do if i lost you , Meree. Y-Y-You mean so much to me... and the rest of us. Your like a fifth member of Big Time Rush." I kissed him . i kissed _Logan_.

"...sorry..." i said and ran off.

For the next few days i did nothing. Just stayed in my room all day thinking how i kissed logan. I mean Kendall why not? We use to kiss all the time. And i've kissed Carlos a few times. But something was different about Logan. I think i might like him... oh my life is getting harder and harder these past few years. one day i heard someone _slamming_ on my door . i opened it . it was...that blonde girl..

"uh...hi...uh..."i said trying to remember her name.

"Jo. And i am here to take Mercee Diamond out of the house..LET'S GO!" she said pulling my arm.

"Jo! I need to get dressed...i'll be out in five minutes."

She shook her head.

"you have two minutes." I sighed and went back into my room. I put on a pair of black skinnys, a red top and a black vest with a red head band.

"Happy?" she nodded and gave me a thumbs up. Then she dragged me out to the ice cream place. We talked about boys and the guys. I got a small vanilla she got a large chocolate.

"so why haven't you been out lately?" a voice when went straight through me. I turned around...

Wayne.


	5. Pika  ?

"I wasn't, uh , feeling very good. Why do you care?" i asked. Very nervous... Jo could obliviously.

"Wayne why are you even here ?" she asked. Thank you somebody had to ask that jerk that.

"Stay out , Blondie." He snapped at her. I stood up.

"Don't talk to her like that! She asked you a simple question." I said furious. He got closer ,

"what are you going to do about it Minnesota?" i stared at him, more like a glare really.

" I am girl from Minnesota, and was on a hockey team...and i uh... I have a hockey stick!" I said _trying _to sound intimating. He grabbed me by the waist and pushed me by the wall.

"you have nothing now." He said then smirked.

"What's going on here ?" said and voice. I looked over to see Kendall, thought i would never be so happy to see him. Wayne came closer , he _reeked _ of alcohol . trust me . his breath smelt way worst than his boy in general. Kendall came up and pulled him off, and pushed him against the wall.

"Hey Wayne, what do you think your doing with my best friend's _sister?_" he asked and pushed him again. He laughed like they were old pals.

"C'mon answer me big fella." He said and shoved him again .

"i was...uh... talking to her. Because i want to know her better...as a person." He said weakly and tried to walk away.

"no , no, no , no,no,no. You see ,I known Mercee all of _her_ life, because again, she's my _best friend's sister._ so you know ? Merceedez is kind of like _my _ little sister. and me being her _big brother_ i have to _protect_ her" he said and punched him pretty hard in the stomach . WHOOO 10 points!

"Anything else to say? Oh wait I do , if you ever" another 10 points for Kendall , with the scoreboard 20-0,

"Talk" punch , 30 – 0 ,

"to her" 40 – 0

"Again" 50-0

"i will hunt . you . down." He kneed him where boys shouldn't be kneed... so, folks with the last shot, Kendall gained 50 bonus points with 100 – 0 , MINNESOTA WINS!

"C'mon let's go." Kendall said to me and Jo, we both followed him.

"Thanks , Pooh" i said and hugged him, while i was growing up i was _obsessed_ with Winnie-the-Pooh and i could never say Kendall , i mean , really? Kendall ? how was my Winnie the pooh brain suppose to concentrate on the name Kendall when there was Pooh?

"Anytime Roo ," well it rhymes , and James was always Kanga. My protector... and Logan was Rabbit the way he thought about 'logic' and stuff, please that kid needed to loosen up. And Carlos was Tigger for oblivious reasons. Jo was looking at us strange with all of the Winnie The Pooh lingo. I just smiled and her .

"i think Jo ,needs a nickname." She made a face, probably thinking she would be Christopher Robin or something , Kendall smiled.

"she does, my girlfriend" he said and winked at her. 'Kay, NO?

"i was thinking more of...Pika ." i said. And made a face

"Pika?" she echoed. I stopped in my tracks to turn to her.

"Pika, are you doubting my amazing nicknaming skills? Pika, as in Pikachu , because Pikachu is cute and adorable and if you piss him off your in a whole lot of trouble." She nodded her head understanding my gift .

"i get it now." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I knew you would young one ,i knew you would." She rolled her eyes and kept walking. When we got back to the palmwoods i said bye to Kendall and Jo and went to apartment 2K . when i walked in a seen a passed out James and a lot of beer cans around him. I ran over to him,

"James? JAMES" i shouted and tried to shake him awake. When he opened his eyes they widen. And he started to cry.

"Oh no! I can still see her, Mercee isn't here, its my imagination . mercee isn't here.." he kept saying over and over.

"James! It is me! I really am here!" i yelled. He got up and _hit me. James . hit. Me. _

"Ow! James stop!" i cried. He wouldn't stop. He kept going and went harder. Then he just pasted out. I got up as fast as i could to get out. I went to 2J. Logan answered. _Fantastic. _ I REALLY wanted him to see me like _this._ Tears streaming down my face, probably bruises everywhere.

"M-Mercee? What happened?" he whispered. I just shook my head and hugged him. He hugged back. We went into the apartment to Logan and Carlos' room . i sat on Logan's bed as he carefully shut the door . then sat next to me.

"So what did happen?" he asked.

"James..he...went crazy.." Logan's widen like he knew what was going on.

"Logan why does he drink? Tell me why." I asked him.

"You. He missed you and when he couldn't see you...he just lost it and didn't care about anything else. It was either him drinking or doing drugs..he threatened..." and then he trailed off and went back to me.

"we should clean you up." He said and smiled. Really smiled not one of those, 'i feel bad for you because of you past' smiles. I tried to smile back. We got some of Mama Knights cover up and put it on my face. I looked the same.

"Let's go somewhere. Just you and me." i said it slipping out. I mean yeah i sure i was _thinking_ that ...put i didn't mean to actually say it . he nodded. And agreed , we had to go over a thousand things before both agreeing to go to the hockey rink and skate. We got back later , me staying at 2J sleeping in Katie's room. She should be back tomorrow, so i am pretty excited for that. I sat down next to Carlos who was playing the xbox. Oh boys and Xbox's but , hey i love to play! I sat down next to him and grabbed a controller.

"Oh, you sure you can handle this, Roo? I mean , i am pretty good..." he kept going and i shot him.

"I think so." I said and smiled.

"I wasn't ready!" he exclaimed.

"Suure you weren't." Me and Carlos played that 'til Kendall came back at 12.

"Mercee...why are you here?" he asked. Logan jumped up and said there was a hockey game on and then Kendall ran to his room to watch it. Close one.


	6. What did i just do?

I woke up the next morning got dressed and went out . as i entered the living room i seen Katie come in.

"Katie!" i squealed.

"Mercee!" she squealed back. Then a one cranky Kendall came out , with sweat pants. No shirt. Really ?

"What's going on out here? Did someone step on Alvin?" he asked scratching his head.

I laughed .

"no i am just excited that Katie's home!" later me and Katie went out and went shopping. I may love hockey but i still like to go shopping! During lunch we talked and i told Katie everything that happened since she left . i got a text .

James : Where are u? Come home ASAP .

I groaned ,Katie looked at me.

"James wants me home" i said and rolled my eyes. Then an old lady walked up to our table and said,

"If i was you i wouldn't go back to that freak, just break up with that James guy." I gave her a look.

"He's my brother...and how do you know about my problems?" i asked kind of rudely , i was not in the mood right now.

"Well , then young lady . and i could hear you." I hate when people call me young lady. It actually annoys the hell out of me. Me and Katie packed up our things and left the mall. We took the bus. I personally _despise_ buses.. they're all dirty and gross...but that was one of the main transports to how I got to L.A. when I got home James was standing in the living room with arms crossed. I eyed him.

"what did I do now , James?" i asked and i put my bags down.

" Where were you? I was worried _sick_ , Merceedez." Oh full name, i am so scared. Yeah no not really .

" oh yeah? I was scared about you last night James, when i seen you past out on the couch? I tried to wake you up , oh but it doesn't stop there, oh no , you got up and _hit me._ _You. Hit. Me._" I spat out the last words and went to my room slamming the door, and didn't even bother looking at his face. I just slid down my door and cried the longest i ever had. I was even hiccupping I was crying so hard. There was knock on my door a few hours later. It made me jump.

"Mercee? Can we talk?" it was James. I really didn't want to talk to anyone and i _really _didn't want to talk to James.

"Go away!" i screamed. I heard his foot steps slowly walk away . "what have i just done..?" i asked my self. I just pushed away my brother. My only sibling. My big brother who wanted to protect me..and he what? Only wanted to have a conversation with me? And i just push him away...the same brother i wanted and needed for two years...probably the hardest two years of my life.. i told him to go away...

I went into my bathroom to clear my face a bit. And i changed into a skirt and tanktop. When i walked out i seen James watching TV. I walked over and sat next to him.

"James..." i started. He automatically snapped his head to look at me.

"what? You going to tell me off again? About how you hate me? Because i hit you?" he snapped. My mouth fell open. I tried to snap it shut but i couldn't. I shook my head. Trying to find my words.

"No...i was going to say sorry... James i can't hate you. Your my brother...and that i love you...i cant believe you think i hate you..." i said and ran out of the apartment. I kept running until i slammed into someone. Someone i defiantly didn't want to see. Wayne . he looked down at me. Still reeking of alcohol. Disgusting.

"Hey there Minnesota. You want to have some fun?" he asked and grabbed me by the waist.

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks.." i said trying to get out of his grasp.

"C'mon i can show you a good time" he said pushing me against the wall and kissed me. _He tasted disgusting. _Like worse than he smelled i tried to scream but his stupid lips were in the way. I tried getting his face away from mine with my hands but then he pinned them to the wall with his hands.

"Nice try." While his face was away from mine i screamed _ as loud as i could ._ which is pretty loud.

"Hey Wayne, are you retarded? I thought i told you to stay away from , Mercee!" i heard Kendall yell from the other side of the hallway . he came up and punched in the face. I quickly moved and then Wayne was slammed against the wall. Someone touched my shoulder and i screamed. I looked to see Logan. I sighed. He held his hand out to help me up i quickly grabbed it and jumped up. James came out cranky .

"What the hell is going.." he stopped when he seen Kendall beating up Wayne.

"What did Wayne do?" James growled. Kendall was in a mid-punch and looked at James.

"Tried to rape Mercee again ," He said and hit Wayne one more time and kicked him then went back to his apartment. James went over to Wayne and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"you disgusting , waste of space. Your 20 years old for crying out loud. And your hitting on my _fourteen_ year old _baby_ sister. You should be ashamed of yourself." He said and slammed his face against the wall , over and over again. If he doesn't stop soon he is going to _kill_ him.

"James! Stop! Your going to kill him!" the anger passed and he started freaking out.

"I-I am sorry... i am trying to protect you! Your my sister..." he cried... i think this is the most he has ever cried. I went on my tippy toes and hugged him. Then Wayne went and grabbed my leg. I screamed. Again. And kicked him in the face. Oops? Whatever i really don't have the time of day for him anymore.

After the next few weeks everything has been fine, wayne has been arrested. The guys will be going on tour soon. In a few weeks , i don't know what to do... i was watching Twilight laughing. Then Logan walked in...i think i might start liking him,

"i doesn't hurt to knock you know..." i called he shrugged sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I blushed ever so lightly barely noticeable...i think. Logan was so concentrated on the movie. I started smiling. All i remembered was some baseball scene and then i fell asleep on Logan. He woke me up when it ended. I yawned.

"where are the rest of the guys?" i asked. He just shrugged.

"rehearsal."

"why aren't you there?" he looked at me.

"Called in sick." I was about to ask why when he leaned in and kissed me. There were butterflies in my stomach and they were on crack and going crazy...

"Mercee, i like you...a lot." 

_**Awe, don't you think they are like the cutest couple... ever ? i do :) **_

_**So i've been liking all the reviews and favourites i've been getting! I didn't even think i was that good .. and i thought i should just say thank you guys for all the support! Reviews really make my day knowing how you guys like my..writing style? Aha, anyway...see what Mercee has to say ;D**_

_**Xoxoxxoxx Mercee 3**_


	7. Felt like i got Chuck Norrised

I sat there , did Logan just say that me liked _me _? and he _kissed_ me. So many emotions that i can barely explain were running through my head. The butterflies died because it felt like i got Chuck Norrised into my stomach. That was a very bad similie...but who _cares _Logan _Mitchell _ just kissed me. Should i be happy or mad? What if i told him i liked him back...what if we became more than friends? What if we broke up? What would happen to our friendship? Well if i don't tell him that i like him back then things would just get awkward... uh, my life can be so confusing. Also-

"Mercee?" Logan asked and snapped his fingers in front of my face cutting off my thought...what was i thinking about?

"Yeah?" i asked. Oh right! My and Logan's weird, loveish relationship...thing .

"Well?" he asked , obliviously for an answer. i don't know if i should tell him...but if i tell him i don't then he will get upset and i don't like making people that close to me upset..._ what will James think?_ That thought kept going through my head.. you know what? Who cares what James thinks .it's my life and i can do whatever the hell i feel like with it. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

"I like you to, Logan." I said my eyes still closed. I peeked through my fingers to see him really smiley. He hugged me . does this mean we're ... like... together? I am so confused. I decided to hug him back , you know not just let him hanging . just then Kendall and Carlos limbed in. What stunt did Carlos do _now ?_

"Uh...so how was rehearsal ?" i asked them , trying to start a conversation. Kendall just groaned and of coarse Carlos answered enthusiastically how he went up into the air vents and fell up top of Kendall , Kendall said that it hurt, but did Carlos care if he was hurt ? of coarse not. So what did Carlos do? He did it ten more times. That's one of the things that i love about Carlos. He has fun and doesn't care about the consequences. They both were heading for there rooms a _big_ smile on Carlos face and Kendall making grunting noises everytime he moved. Then i noticed something.

"Hey!" i called after them they both almost automatically turned around , Carlos still smiling and Kendall glaring at me.

"Where's James?" they both exchanged glances .

"Well...uh ... Mercee did you get a haircut?" does he think _that_ will get _me _ off guard. Puh-lease. I just shook my head at him now standing crossing my arms .

" well it looks extremely adorable today! I love you , merceee werceeee!" he said and _attacked_ me. He only says that when he is totally trying to get me off topic. I glanced at Logan who looked _extremely_ pissed. Probably because Carlos said he loved me .

"Where. Is. James?" i said stepping closer each time til i was an inch away from his face. I could almost smell his fear...but that _could_ have been something else... you know? From his _backend_?

"he..he..he..KENDALL" he yelled so he would have to answer instead. Kendall smiled smug ,

"He's has gone too thheeee ... movies." He said in his typical, i am lying to your face voice. You know that voice he does when he's lying to Bitters? Yeah that voice, and i still have to meet Gustovo... half of me is scared out of my wits, from what the guys say he always yells... but the other half _really_ wants to meet him. So i guess i should face the first half and go and meet him .

"Kay, Kendall listen to me...i've known you all my life..._you_ know me all of _my_ life. I know when your lying to me, so give up the lies and tell me where my brother is." I said straight out. You know if i could clone myself i am pretty sure i would clap for myself. Kendall , attempted, to do what i did to Carlos and he was about have an inch way from my face.

"James is gone to the recording studio." I looked in his eyes. He's clean. Definitely telling the truth. Wait.. why is he still at the recording studio if Carlos and Kendall are back? I mean sure , Logan called in sick...and...yeah you know the rest. James has a lot of confessing to do. Kendall wobbled back to James room. I sighed. Where the heck is Katie ? i got bored and sat upside down on the couch , then Logan was lecturing me on how that was bad for my posture. Blah blah blah. I really don't care. TV was more interesting up side down. When i got really bored of Logan's lecture i asked Carlos if he wanted to play Modern Warefare 2 , his face lit up and grabbed the controller. We played that for a few hours and i totally kicked his butt , well you know me being a Diamond. Then i realized that James still hasn't come back. I came back to reality when i seen Carlos' butt in my face. I pushed him away, he was all happy about killing me. I looked at the scores. 1020 – 1. He must be so proud of himself. We kept playing though.

"Okay ,Carlos you really need more practice..i mean, it just proves that girls are the superior sex."

"What are you doing talking about sex?" James asked. I paused the game.

"where have you been?" i glanced at the clock. 10:46. "Kendall and Carlos came back _five hours ago."_ He hesitated. Then sighed.

"i was...gone...out." he said gave him his famous James Diamond smile then went to his room. I rolled my eyes turned around waited til he was about to go into his room i jumped onto his back. He lurched forward and slammed his face against the door.

"Dammit! _Merceedez Jennifer Diamond_!" i jumped off. He turned around and gave me the death glare.

"No swearing James!" i said and wagged my finger. He grabbed it. That _really _hurt.

"OW. Ow, ow ow ow ow! James stop!" i screeched at him. Of coarse he went harder.

"_James Taylor Diamond. STOP." _ I screamed. He just didn't stop. Then Logan came to the rescue. I could've sworn my finger was going blue.

"Dude!" Logan yelled and James totally snapped out and let go. He looked at Logan.

"what?" he asked him like nothing happened.

"WHY DID YOU KEEP GRIPPING MY FINGER?" i yelled at him, he gave me a confused look.

"Mercee what are you talking about? I never held you finger?" he said as if i said the sky was pink. Okay now i was confused. I looked at Logan

_I'll tell you later _ he mouthed. I nodded.

"So where were you?" i asked _AGAIN. _

"its a surprise" he sang and went into his room, slammed the door lightly in my face. Well then. Me and Logan went back onto the couch. Suddenly , James came back out looking confused.

"why is Kendall in my room?" i laughed.

**So, i was thinking. No one reviewed my last one... sadface. But remember reviews ARE welcomed**

**And sorry 'bout the delay...its been like what ? a day ? aha, **

**PEACELOVEBTR **

**Mercee**


	8. Gremlins

**OKAY GUYS ! I AM SOOO SORRY for not updating on this story ! just i have been doing a lot of school work and shit , and i have been working on my OC story . . .and i have ANOTHER OC story i promised to do . ...and i have...NOTHING . T_T but it hope this makes it better :) and i have been very VERY VERY LOW ON IDEAS DX**

me and logan were in my room us both laying down on my bed watching Gremilins, me laying partly on him.

"you know..i want a mogwai. they are so darn cute" i said when there was a close up.

"Oh yeah, they are sooo cute...until they sneak into your fridge in the middle of the night and turn into vicious demons." why must he burst my wonderful Mogwai bubble? but you have to admit. Gizmo is _sooo_ cute. he makes me happy.

"Mogwai hater." i muttered. resulting him lightly hitting my leg. then James came in. he didnt know about our relationship.

"Hey guys, why are you in here?" he whined. i shot him a look,

"why? are you _? you have nobody but of your ownnnn?_" i sang and laughed. they were both looking at me.

"What?"

"Merc...you can _sing_." James said flabbergastedly. i shrugged and looked back at the movie. James went over and turned off the TV. i reacted well? hahaha , of coarse not. it resulted me sitting up , accidently hitting logan in the face and me falling off the bed.

"Sorry , Logan" i muttered then turned my attention back to James.

"Why the hell did you do that for? it was the good part!"

"Merceedez, listen to me, for our next single Gustovo wanted a new _unknown_ artist. _you _ are unknown! and you _can_ sing!"

"Gee thanks." i said saracasticly and sat back up with Logan. he wrapped his arm around me. James left out and i heard the front door to the apartment slam shut. thanks for saying bye? i turned the TV back on and got back into the movie. it was the part with the movie theater. . you know when they light it on fire and BOOM. my eyes widen and then out of NO WHERE Logan kisses me. causing my eyes to widen more and kissing him back. we were pretty much making out by this point. . . then.. JAMES HAD TO WALK IN.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked. causing both of us pulling away in a millisecond flat. i cleared my throat .

"Uhm, hey James..." i said trying to act casual.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he yelled. Logan was quiet. i was really expecting him to say anything anyway. CPR ? no...

"it was my fault. i kissed him." i said taking the blame.

"WHAT..WHY!" i just shrugged.

"wanted to know what it was like to kiss Logan. i mean , Kendall and Carlos are pretty good. so i wanted to know how good Logan was." i said, well ... that was partly lies but i _have _kissed Kendall and Carlos before...Kendall more... but still thats beside the point.

"...you kissed Carlos and Kendall..?" he asked , i dont know if he was freaked out , grossed out or amused.

"...no..?" he looked at me weird then got excited again .

"Mercee! your going to be in our new single!" i looked at him. i am going to be on a single? HA . i dont think so.

"Oh am i?" i asked in a questioning tone. he nodded.

"you get paid 2,000 dollars." and that is all it took.

"I AM IN!"i screamed. james hugged me .

"Thank you! your a lifesaver Mercee!"

then it sunk in. i am going to be meeting...Gustovo.

**i know i know what your all thinking, what the hell ? this is all we get after all that waiting ? well yeah it is. because I still need ideas for another OC story .. any ideas send them in ! it will be grately appreciated , and i WILL give you full crediitt for the idea , pinky swear :) , and someone , gave me a very mean review on my other story and it made me sad :( **

**but review ! :) [nicely please] **

**xoxo Mercee **


End file.
